


Running

by twpercy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hunting, I may continue, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twpercy/pseuds/twpercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel sees how good Dean is at hunting and want to learn how to hunt like Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this. Sorry that it is so short.

“Keep up Castiel,” Dean yelled as he ran, “You’ll get lost.”  
“I...am...trying...to...keep...up,” Castiel said taking a breath in between each word.  
“Well, you aren’t doing a very good job at it,” Dean replied. They were both running after a vampire, well at least Dean was. Castiel couldn’t quite keep up. Dean stopped in order to let Castiel catch up, even though he knew that it might allow the vampire to get away. But he always had a weak spot for Castiel and wasn’t about to leave him behind so that a vampire could get him. Castiel did catch up and they both started running. Castiel tried to run faster while Dean ran slower. They caught up to the vampire, who had gained some friends. Castiel took on one of them and managed to cut its head off as Dean managed to get the other five.   
“How do you always manage to do that?” Castiel questioned.  
“Do what?” Dean asked.  
“Kill them so easily and so fast.” Castiel said.  
“I’ve been doing this a while,” was what Dean replied with.  
“Um…,” Castiel replied, “Teach me?”  
“I can try but it won’t be easy,” Dean replied with a smirk.  
“I’m willing to work hard,” Castiel said.  
“We’ll start when we get back to the bunker,” Dean said.


End file.
